Crews/Milton Crime Family
- Milton Crime Family|game = O|game2 = |game3 = |game4 = |leader = Tyler Milton|type = Organized Crime Network Romanian Secret Society Crew|colors = Black White Gray Violet|cars = Cognoscenti Cavalcade Felon Frogger Schafter Volatus Virgo|weapons = All Weapons|fronts = Arcadius Business Center Nightclubs|members = |enemies = Ballas Varrios Los Aztecas Vagos Marabunta Grande Armenian Mob Lost MC Kkangpae|affiliations = Families Madrazo Cartel Trevor Philips Enterprises Agent 14 IAA Lester Crest Simeon Yetarian Bogdan|businesses = Gunrunning Special Cargo Heists Import/Export Bounties Contact Missions VIP Work Bodyguarding Loansharking Cocaine Production|locations = Los Santos Sandy Shores Grapeseed}} General Info The Milton Crime Family is an "all stars" crew with the crew tag "GANG" that started off as a clique of friends and morphed into an organized crime network. This Crew now participates in heists, Import/Export, Special Cargo, and claiming bounties. The Crew's main goal is to bring in as much money as possible. The crew makes several hundreds of thousands of dollars a day via the stated businesses above. The Crew has multiple hangouts but uses two primary ones. These are The Arcadius Business Center, as well as the Maibatsu Corporation factory on Vespucci Boulevard and Supply Street.The Crew uses offices as fronts in order to illegally obtain funds but look legitimate. The crew's name is The "Milton Crime Family", their Romanian name being „Familia Criminalității Milton" Backstory/Lore The crew's backstory is that it's a fairly old gang dating back to the late Roman Republic and made up of loosely organized criminals from across the Italian peninsula as well as Dacia. (The Romans invaded Dacia and formed Romania) The Milton Crime Family (which didn't actually go by that name until the late 1800's) was even rumored to be connected to the overthrow of the Roman Senate, and was said to have influenced Roman emperors or even have members become emperors. Though this was extremely rare. The gang was originally known as "Lupi Daci" in Latin which later became "Lupi Dacii" in Romanian. Both of these mean "Dacian Wolves" The surname "Milton" is English in origin and likely came from Anglo-saxons who lived in Romania in the middle ages, or from a 3 word Roman male name. The gang would have started it's rackets in antiquity when Lupi Daci gangsters were hired to protect Roman Christians from Pagan prosecution. After this, the gang remained very unorganized throughout the middle ages until the Balkan Peninsula was invaded by the Ottomans, allowing the gang to spread their influence across Eastern Europe more easily. The gang also was rumored to have played a major role in Romanian independence from the Ottomans. The next milestone was in the late 1800's when Dumitru Cesar Milton was born. His family moved to the state of Lemoyne in 1881. He'd grow up in the city of Saint Denis, and eventually become the next Milton Crime Family boss. (It was Dumitru who renamed it to the Milton Crime Family after being inspired by the Sicilian mobs popping up in the U.S. at the time) He set up rackets offering Protection, loansharking, and a hitman service, and later would have start rum-running during the prohibition, and gun smuggling to Europe. He spread his more powerful influence into Europe after going back to Romania to fight in World War I. After Dumitru, the next boss was his son Vlad, whose assassination in the early 1970's led to the downfall and deorganization of the family. The family was temporarily run by an underboss until Vlad's grandson Tyler took control in the early 2000's. Tyler Dumitru Milton aka The Boss or "Scotty" is the current boss. The nickname "Scotty" coming from the fact Tyler is half Scottish, and was looked down upon by some of the Crime family's members; however, Tyler wears this nickname with pride. Current State of The Family Tyler has had multiple interviews with celebrities like Lazlow Jones and many news outlets like Weazel News in which he has stated that he had the family disbanded as he could no longer stand the negative connotations associated with his actual family. And since then no one has heard about the Milton Crime Family. Though ever since, he's certainly increased in wealth. No one really believes in the family anymore though, it's recommended that you don't search for them, as you might stumble upon something too powerful. Family Slang Tăcere -Noun- A code of silence sworn by every member and associate. Lovi / Hit -Verb- To hit (to kill/assassinate) Patronul / The Boss -Noun- The boss/the leader Pauză de odihnă / Rest stop -Noun- A body dumping ground Lup / Wolf -Noun- Rarely used term referring to a made member Cățel de salon / Lap dog -Noun- Not a fully made member, just an associate Cățel / Cub -Noun- A full member who just recently got made Cămașă Ablastră /Blue Shirt -Noun- Law enforcement (cops, feds, etc) Străin / Foreigner -Noun- Can mean a non-member or a non-Romanian Moțăi / To doze off -Verb- When someone leaves to go to the great Cozonac shop in the sky. Gallery Image:866F21B9-4C20-4395-A011-6E5EA0E3EBCC.jpeg|Tyler Milton entering his car, a Cognoscenti 55 (Armored) Image:72B2A51B-D410-4C0E-A48F-0DDC629FC3EA.jpeg|Alleged Milton mobsters in Mission Row 7909CD3E-2DA8-423D-86F9-786BD167628E.jpeg|Alleged Milton Gangsters at University of San Andreas, Los Santos. The man in the middle being Tyler Milton. Trivia * The crew's motto is "Fidelitas ad familiam et ad legio." Meaning, "Fidelity to the family and to the legion" in Latin. * This "legion" is sort of like The Commission among crews; however, membership is highly exclusive with only 4 gangs holding legionary seats. * Though the lore of the crew goes back thousands of years, the crew was actually started in 2017. * The crew is active mostly on Grand Theft Auto Online and Red Dead Online. The crew also spans to many other non-rockstar games, but is PS4 exclusive. * The Milton Crime Family also exists as a PS4 Community. Navigation Category:Crews